Hetalia-Christmas Wish
by XMidnightXWerewolfX
Summary: Basch had always been the reclusive nation, he was never outgoing, nor did he ever request much attention from anyone, but after years of seeing Roderich and the way the female nations acted around him, how will this finally effect him?


Basch woke up and looked out the window, snow, snow, and more snow until the horizon reached the Alps in the distance. Today wasn't Christmas, it wasn't the day for happiness and family and presents for him, it was simply another day here in Switzerland, his country. He sighed and continued to look out at the snow going out into the distance, the picture of Switzerland right outside his window.

The picture wasn't what many looked at it as today, it wasn't a beautiful scene of the mountains and the capital of Berne. Today it was his lonely home city that he was forced to look out at today, he didn't have anyone to celebrate Christmas with this year; Lili had gone off with her friends today. She'd tried to stay behind, but Basch had almost pushed her out the door into the arms of her friends last night, not even able to look at them all in the eyes.

Despite what most thought of him he was an emotional person inside, and he was lonely, he would never admit it in a million years, but he was horribly lonely. Just a few days ago they'd had a party and all the nations had come, but all he did was lean against the wall and drink eggnog. Then at the same time, he had been forced to watch the Austrian bastard have girls swooning over him and trying to get the mistletoe between the two.

The scene had truly wretched at his heart and that image of Roderich and that smug smirk on his face as every girl tried to get under the mistletoe Francine was holding over him. Then at the same time he stormed off out of the house, unnoticed by anyone at the party, why would they care about him? Being alone in his room Basch sat upright and brought his knees to his chest, trying to get that image out of his head. It had been stuck there all until he fell asleep and his dreams had been full of the man, smirking at him from even worse scenes.

Oh how he hated him, but at the same time he was jealous of him; he could go out, talk to women, play music, and smile happily all naturally, while Basch was an awkward hermit who barely talked to anyone. His ex-best friend and worst enemy had the better hand of everything in his life; he'd been the big empire, he'd been married to Elizaveta, he'd gotten the musical talent, he'd gotten the way with people, and he'd been forced to watch all this.

After a minute of soaking in private self-pity he uncurled himself and stood up out of his bed, wearing his favorite pair of pajamas, the ones Lili had made him many years ago. He almost refused to wear anything else when he went to sleep at night, it almost made him feel that someone in this world loved him more than anything. It almost made him smile as he looked down at him and sighed happily.

He walked toward the door of his room, not even bothering to dress in anything else. There was no point, he was alone today, Lili was out and he didn't have anyone coming over for Christmas, he rarely did. He stretched as he walked, giving a loud yawn as he scratched the front of his chest. Perhaps he'd have a bit of coffee with chocolate in it, and then he might make a few pancakes for himself. Yes, that sounded very good this morning, it would wake him up at least.

He walked into the hallway, his fluffy socks Lili had made for him that depicted scenes of snowmen making other snowmen. It made him laugh at the irony of it all, though of course it never showed on his face, he refused to show any type of emotion. The main point was that they kept his feet warm on the cold floor, right? Ok, maybe he was kidding himself, but he had to for the sake of his pride.

As he walked into the living room his eyes were half-closed, but they immediately widened at the sight before him. He saw an entire living room full of people, he could see every single country-even the ones that didn't celebrate Christmas-all walking around, setting up decorations in his living room. His normal reaction what have been what were they doing here, but right now was why were they here?

At first nobody noticed his approach, but after a few seconds Alfred pointed him out, wearing a ridiculous Santa Clause outfit as he shouted. "He's awake, abort mission!" he saw many of the other nations slam their forehead against their hands and close their eyes, but most of them were laughing as well. It was Christmas, they were going to be tolerant toward the American until January.

As Alfred shouted out many of the other countries walked up to Basch, starting with Lili who smiled up to him warmly. "Frohe Weihnachten big bruder!" she stood on her very tip toes and kissed his cheek, causing Basch to flush warmly at the public display of affection. At that point he realized that he was still in his pajamas, but everyone around him was also in the same style pajamas-minus Alfred who had apparently insisted on dressing as Santa.

After Lili was finished her greeting Basch wanted to run back into the seclusion in his room, immediately feeling like he was being attacked at the large rush of people around him. First he got hugs from all the girls; Francine , Amelia, Anya, Elizaveta-he'd particularly enjoyed that one, maybe it was because she was Roderich's ex, Feliciana, Madeline, and every single one that'd showed up. Then the guys had all come up to him and pounded him on the back or shook his hand or those like Alfred who weren't ashamed to hug another man in public.

Basch was speechless, he hadn't even expected to see another human being today, but here was every single country here at his house. He assumed Lili had been a big part of putting all of this together, but the final one to come up to him was the single person who'd set into motion his episode this morning and over the past week. "Roderich?" Basch questioned, his eyes wide as he blinked to make sure he was seeing right. "You came too?"

Roderich rolled his eyes, but even he couldn't frown at Basch today, it was Christmas after all. "Of course I did Basch, do you think I wouldn't come to the party that was my idea?" Roderich gave a light smirk, his eyes closed behind his glasses as he crossed his arms in those purple pajamas of his. "Seriously, I can't believe you'd expect that of me, after how well we know each other."

Basch didn't see anyone else around him after this, he didn't hear the party going on around him, he didn't see the bright lights of the Christmas tree. All he saw was the man he used to call friend say that he was the one who created this party for Basch, and nobody around them denied it either. "Y-you made this party, for me?" he asked, his eyes wide with surprise as he forced his jaw to stay out of a complete O position.

Roderich again had to keep himself from laughing as he extended an arm onto Basch's shoulder, quieting his voice so that only they could hear. "You didn't think you hadn't brought my attention at the party? I saw you storm out after seeing me, and I knew exactly why too, we may not be too close anymore, but I figured that it would be in the holiday spirit to do something nice for you."

Basch was stunned at his old friend whom he'd said to have hated all these years admit to be the one who had this entire party designed for him. Basch was honestly touched and had to bring his arm across his eyes before anyone could see the slight tears of happiness forming in the corners of his eyes. Roderich simply patted his shoulder and walked toward the grand piano that had been pulled into his living room. He sat down and played a holiday tune to all the antics.

Basch could see everyone around him; he could see Alfred messing around with the other countries and making people laugh, he could see Francis drinking a nice glass of wine in a chair, sighing happily, he watched as Antonio and Lovino actually smiled around each other for once; he could barely handle all of this. He had to sit down on the couch and look around.

Despite Roderich's piano playing that usually made the girls swoon for him, he watched as the man was completely alone at his piano. He seemed almost happier like this, completely alone and allowed to focus on his music without any distractions. While at the same time he had guys coming around and grinning at him, giving him thumbs up and pats on the back while girls swooned over him in the same way they did for Roderich, and he could tell it wasn't forced at all.

Apparently, he would have only had to put himself out a bit more to have girls swooning over him too, even though it was hard for him to do something like that. He got quite a few kisses under mistletoe that was being carried around, and he didn't have any problems with anyone else. It was an amazing experience he'd never had before, and no matter what he'd tell anyone, this was all he wanted for Christmas, his Christmas Wish.


End file.
